Now Comes the Night: Performance Evaluations
by Melissa Shelton
Summary: Missing scene from part three of A Walk in the Dark.


**Speed's POV:**

Three Days.

It's been three days since I last saw Horatio. Touched him. Loved him.

My parents came for a visit and H gave me the weekend off, knowing that we wouldn't be able to be together until they left. We talked on the phone every night after they went to bed, though. It wasn't enough.

They have an early flight back to New York this morning. Mom doesn't want to leave the restaurant closed any longer than necessary and Dad agrees. Their flight will have them landing in New York with plenty of time to open for the breakfast rush.

As we approach the security line, my phone starts to ring.

"Damn." I mutter as I look at the number. "I have to go." I say as I lean down and kiss Mom's cheek. "It was great having you here this weekend." I turn to give Dad a hug.

Mom sighs as she takes her carry-on from me. "Is it Horatio?" she asks.

"Yeah." I lie. In reality it's just the bookstore calling about some books I had ordered.

"Guess I got to get to work now. Vacation's over." I joke.

"Well, you take care." Dad always did have trouble knowing what to say when confronted with my job.

Mom, on the other hand…not so much.

"I want to talk to him," she informs me as she holds out her hand for my phone.

"And say what, Mom? This is my boss. My _job_." I remind her as I return the phone to its holster on my belt.

"But he knows we're here." She counters as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"And knows you're leaving today. I'm scheduled to be at work…" I glance at my watch. "…in an hour anyway. I might as well go now."

Mom opens her mouth to argue some more but Dad just talks over her. "You know he's right, Irene. It is his job."

"Fine." She finally gives in and I shoot Dad a grateful look over her head.

Dad just smiles. I wonder if he knows that I just lied to them about the phone call. The wink he gives me as they walk through security tells me he most likely does. Just my luck. He's almost as bad as Mom when it comes to my personal life. Or lack thereof.

"I love you." I call out as I turn to head back to the parking lot. If I hurry I can get back to my place and exchange the car for the Ducati and not be late for work.

"Love you too, Son." Dad calls back. Now I _know_ I'm in trouble. Dad never tells me he loves me in public.

I meet his gaze and groan at the sparkle in his eyes. I'm in more than trouble. I'm in deep shit. Because Dad will not let this one go. Not until he figures it all out.

I make it back to my place and then to the lab in record time. I glance at my watch as I walk through the halls towards reception and see that I am nearly twenty minutes early.

"Morning, Detective." Paula, the day shift receptionist, greets me.

"Morning, Paula." I smile at her.

"Did you have a nice weekend?" she asks as I sign my name to the log-in sheet.

I glance up at her through my lashes wondering if she knows my folks were here. But her expression is as open and friendly as always. "Yeah. It was good. You?" I ask as I put the pen down.

"Oh, it was fine. Didn't do much more than clean the house." She chuckles. "You know how it is. Work all week and spend your off time trying to catch up."

"Yeah. I hear ya." I give a snort of humorless laughter. "Well, I better go. Talk to you later. Have a good day." I give her a mini salute as I turn and walk towards the locker room.

"You too, Detective." She calls out to my back.

I enter the lab and look up at Horatio's office. I have come to love the fact that it overlooks the trace lab.

H is looking down into the lab, as seems to be his habit of late. Our eyes meet and in seconds I'm taking the stairs two at a time. Then I'm inside his office. Closing and locking the door behind me.

"Close the blinds, H," I growl. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," he is one-step ahead of me. He then proceeds to rip my clothes from my body, accidentally tearing my shirt in the process. The shirt I wore just for him. It's an emerald green, _dark_ emerald green, silk. He says he loves the way the silk feels when he rubs against it while kissing me.

"Damn, H. Slow down," I protest, even though my heart isn't in it. "My folks haven't even left Miami International, yet!"

"No," he groans. "I need you _now_."

I just chuckle and finish undressing him. Once we're naked, he makes room on the edge of his desk for me to sit.

"This won't be gentle, or slow," he tells me as I pull myself up onto the desk and spread my legs for him.

"God, I hope not. I need it hard and I need it fast. I'm ready for you, you bastard. Take me," I snarl.

And I am. I'd prepped myself when I stopped at my place for my bike.

"Damn, baby. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asks as he moves to stand between my wide spread legs.

Of course I do. I just smirk at him as he hooks his arms under my knees to spread my legs wider and pull me closer to the edge of the desk.

"Fuck me, Lieutenant." I purr as I lay back on the desk, shivering as my naked back makes contact with the cool glass and grabbing the other edge to brace myself for what I know is coming.

He doesn't disappoint me, either. Once I'm stretched out before him he slips two fingers in me to make sure I'm totally ready, then lines his erect cock up with my hole and in one smooth thrust, is buried to the balls. I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming at the delicious burn of him entering me so swiftly.

I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be filled by him. Loved by him. To lie underneath him as he claims me as his. My heart swells with love as I gaze into his eyes.

He just holds there for a minute, both of us enjoying the sensation of being together like this again after so many days apart. And then I have to bite down even harder on my lip as he begins to move. Slowly at first but then faster, harder, deeper.

After several minutes of pounding me into his desk, several minutes in which I am reminded I belong heart body and soul to this man, he shifts, dropping my legs to lean over me. I wrap them around his waist and lean up to steal a kiss, burying my hands in his hair to hold him in place. He didn't shave very closely this morning. His stubble scrapes against mine as we fight for dominance of the kiss.

"Fuck, Speed. So damn hot. And still so tight…" he pants as sweat drips off him to land on me.

I can't do anything except smirk up at him. Because he's right. This is very hot. The risk of being caught…

I still find it hard to believe that I can do this to him. That I, Timothy Speedle, world's biggest fuck-up, can make Horatio Caine so needy.

"Touch yourself for me, baby," he whispers in my ear before swiping the rim with the tip of his tongue.

I reach between us with both hands; we need to hurry this along before we get caught, and I start to double fist myself in time with his thrusts.

As I feel both our orgasms approaching, his grunts start to get louder so I turn my head and capture his lips with mine, swallowing any noise he makes.

After just a few more thrusts and double-fisted strokes, I'm arching up off the desk coming long and hard all over my chest and stomach, Horatio following just seconds later.

He collapses on top of me, panting in my ear as he tries to catch his breath.

"Damn," is all I can say as I too try to catch my breath and come back to Earth.

His breath is warm against my ear as he chuckles at my response.

"I could stay here all day," he murmurs as he places an open mouthed kiss on my collar bone.

"But we can't," I remind him just as someone knocks on the door. He pulls free of me hastily and grabs his boxers, wiping himself down at high speed, then tossing them to me.

"Horatio?" Alexx calls. "Are you in there? Is Timmy with you?"

The horrified expression on his face would be funny if I didn't know that it was reflected on mine, as well.

"Just a minute, Alexx.," he calls out as we both scramble to get dressed again.

"Shit!" I exclaim as I pull my shoes on.

"What?" he questions.

"There's only one way out of this room." I sigh, my shoulders slumped in defeat.

He just smiles at me. "So? Alexx doesn't know what we were doing. Relax, Speed. It'll be fine." He tries to reassure me as he goes to open the door.

Alexx enters his office with one eyebrow raised. "What took you so long, Horatio?" she asks as she looks me over.

"We were just talking, Alexx." I tell her as I give her a quick hug on my way out the door.

"Speed?" H calls.

I stop and glance at him over my shoulder.

"Remember what we talked about," he says with one eyebrow raised.

I give a tiny half smile and nod before turning and walking away, sighing in relief that we apparently got away with fucking on his desk.

Behind me, I hear Alexx's un-ladylike snort of skepticism, and my heart skips a beat. Next to my mom and Horatio, Alexx is the one person whose opinion matters most to me. Ever since H and I first got together I have worried about her reaction. "Must have been one hell of a conversation," she comments, loudly enough for me to hear, and my steps slow down, keeping me within eavesdropping range.

"We were discussing Speed's annual evaluation, if you must know, Alexx," I hear the 'leave it alone' tone in H's voice, and cringe inside.

"Mmhm," she replies as she steps past him into his office.

As his door starts to swing shut, I hear her next comment. "Performance evaluations are important, Horatio," I can hear barely contained laughter in her voice. "So how did Timmy 'perform'?"

H's office door shuts the rest of the way, drowning out his response, and I stand there staring at it until the elevator chimes its arrival. I should have known. Nothing _ever_ gets past Alexx. Ever. Of course, the fact that H's office probably smells like a whorehouse may have given us away.

I step into the elevator and can't help grinning as the doors slide shut. Hell of a way to come out to one of my friends, I think, excitement and the residual buzz of really good sex, no make that really _great_ sex, mingling to give me a high an awful lot like the one I used to get from Meth.

High.

On Horatio. And high on the idea of the world, or at least a little piece of it, knowing about us. All in all, not a bad way to come back to work.


End file.
